RubberFruit
RubberFruit is a crazed, kleptomaniac Soldier and the Garry's Mod representation of famed GMod video-maker RubberFruit, created by retired YouTube user Koelkast. His battle theme is Banjo-Kazooie-Final Battle. Origin This persona first appeared in a GMod video made by Koelkast, who has since closed his account. Since then, the TF2 Freak known as RubberFruit has been used by many GMod video-makers (EthioMod in particular has used him several times). Interestingly, the real RubberFruit has used the Team Captain-wearing Soldier in a GMod video only once: He made a quick cameo in ''Video starring some friends.wmv ''representing the GModder he's famous for. Appearance RubberFruit is consistently depicted as a RED Soldier with a Team Captain hat and deranged facial expressions, although he recently wears a Fancy Dress Uniform and a Gentle Manne's Service Medal. Personality and Behaviour Typically, whenever he appears, he attempts to claim something from someone else (usually by flat-out announcing "Mine" to the person's face then running off). Occasionally he just randomly appears, states his name, points at something, and it appears in his hands, followed by him saying his catchphrase and running off while cackling like a lunatic. Sometimes, though, he simply appears to be a regular Soldier without a helmet, and gestures with his hand, expecting a person nearby to part with an item in their possession. Usually, this tactic is unsuccessful at first, but with an intimidating glance from the Soldier, the victim usually reluctantly complies. At this point, the Team Captain appears on the Soldier's head, confirming his true identity. Beyond just being a kleptomaniac, RubberFruit can be described as an upbeat yet erratic individual, similar to Seeman or Stu Pidface. It goes without saying that when he shows up he likely plans on stealing something, but other than that he's pretty unpredictable. When upset, however, he's been known to become drop-dead serious; such an abrupt transition can be frightening to those around him. Despite this, he has shown to be capable of peacefully interacting with other Freaks such as Skinny Spy and New Weapon. His relations with Painis Cupcake are ambiguous and inconsistent, but he's mostly his father. Powers and Abilities RubberFruit has not shown much of his capability in combat(as it's rather uncommon to see him doing anything but stealing), but he has been shown to be capable of convincing anyone to give him their prized belongings, either by saying it's his or through sheer and uncomfortable eye contact. If this video is to be accepted as canon, RubberFruit is able to "steal" almost anything as his own-- even sound. Overall, RubberFruit's abilities are pretty inconsistent and tend to change depending on the creator of the video he appears in. The only really consistent ability is his unparalleled talent of thievery. Faults and Weaknesses *RubberFruit's inconsistent powers make him unprepared in case he enters a fight with another Freak. His persuasion power is seemingly useless in combat, unless he somehow manages to steal his enemy's weapons. *RubberFruit has little fighting experience. He's seen more often interacting with regular mercenaries or other TF2sonas and stealing their belongings. *RubberFruit has been show to be rather gullible in a debate over something he claims as his. Notable Videos *Robo-Soldier Terrorizes Badlands *TF2 Air *RubberFruit Gets What He Deserves *RubberFruit meets Painis Cupcake *Old Sacks gets assaulted by Rubberfruit *Random Box Part 2 *Rubberfruit watches a show about nothing *Spy loses karma *Mountain Lab Madness *Some Random Video About OluapPlayer *Hydro Hindrances *The birth of RariFruit *The birth of Creepy Belle *Kuga's Gmodder Origins (1000 sub Milestone) *Heavy's Odd Fastfood Experience *(SFM) RariFruit meets Fluttershout (cameo) *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 4/6) *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Gmod Tennis) part 5 *Medic can't get his Medigun *Two tickets to the girl show *Rubberfruit at Mcdonalds (Remastered) *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Part 2 (cameo) *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Part 3 *Rubberfruit saves the day *RariFruit rediscovers herself (cameo) *Creepy Belle learns a valuable lesson about her big sister (cameo) *Demoman's Craptacular Misadventure *Canal Gmod: Episode 2 *RubberFruit Steals Dr.Maggot's Golden Painis Part 1 *RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 2 *RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 6 *RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 9 *RubberFruit steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 12 *(GMod) Big Chaos in Big City *RubberFruit steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 14 *RubberFruit steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 14.2 *RubberFruit steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis Part 15 *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Goofballs Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Mood-swingers Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:TF2sonas Category:Thieves Category:Monsters made by Koelkast